


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by smiley9999



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley9999/pseuds/smiley9999
Summary: While on an alien planet, a few of Voyager's crew get distracted by a former Borg. But let's be honest, who wouldn't get distracted by a Borg that looked like THAT?  (J/7 Story)





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, also known as Annika Hansen, wiped the small bead of sweat from her brow as she bent down to pick up another large boulder to add to the pile. When she agreed to this particular away mission, she had no idea she would spend the better part of the day doing hard manual labor helping the alien race they had encountered. Captain Janeway informed her that it would allow them to shorten their voyage home, as well as provide them with much needed supplies. So, she had agreed to assist, even if this particular task was a little grueling.

After changing out of her biosuit, she opted for a more comfortable, less restricting one, and was thankful she had kept the combat suit she had been forced to wear during the Tskunkatse fights. She actually liked it; it hugged her body and accentuated her curves. Although the halter like neckline exposed more skin than she was accustomed to, it did help to keep her core temperature within normal parameters as she carried out her task, not to mention it was much more comfortable than the biosuit with heels she normally wore.

She often wondered about the attire she was issued, when every other female on Voyager wore more conservative uniforms with sensible shoes. Seven made a mental note to herself to inquire about that the next time she talked with Captain Janeway. Moving to lift another large stone, she smiled and winked at the little girl who sat nearby and watched her work.

A few yards away, Harry Kim paused and felt his heart literally skip a beat at the vision before him. He had always found Seven attractive, and it was well known among the Voyager crew that he had a huge crush on her, but he was not prepared for how utterly sexy she looked right now. He audibly gulped at the sight of exposed skin on her chest and arms, and he couldn't help but wonder if it felt as soft as it looked.

"Whatcha doing over here?" Tom teased as he walked up behind him. "Captain said we were supposed to…." he trailed off as he looked over to where Harry was staring and then let out a long wolf whistle.

Harry sighed in annoyance and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the object of his affection to glare at his friend. "You're such a Neanderthal."

Tom shook his head as he chuckled. "Hey, you're the one over here staring at her like some lovesick teenager," he pointed out.

"Don't you have a wife?" Harry asked, turning his eyes back just in time to catch a glimpse of Seven's rear end as she bent down.

"Yes, but I also have two eyes," Tom pointed out, as those two eyes sought out the magnificent view of Seven hard at work. "I also have an appreciation for the finer things in life, and this my friend, is about as fine as it gets," he added with a satisfied, low drawl.

Harry swallowed as his eyes took in the sight of muscular arms wrapped around a particularly large rock. Her biceps bulged as she carried the boulder over and added it to the pile, and he was mesmerized by how Seven seemed to effortlessly move boulder after boulder.

"There you two are," Neelix huffed out in annoyance as he came over. "The Captain wanted…." The words died on his lips as he saw what had distracted the two men from their duties. "She really is a sight to see, isn't she?"

"Phenomenal," Harry agreed, refusing to take his eyes off the former Borg.

"Incredible," Tom added, his eyes starting to glaze over.

A few moments passed before Ensign Samantha Wildman approached, having been sent by the Captain to fetch the derelict crew. "What are you guys doing just standing around? The Captain is…." Like the others before her, the words died on her lips as she looked at Seven just in time to see the blonde crouching down to put a large boulder in its place. The outfit she was wearing looked as if it had been painted on, and the way it hugged the lower half of her body made Samantha feel warm all over.

Tom's eyes lit up as he realized that Samantha was apparently finding Seven of Nine just as attractive as the men were, and he had to blow out a shaky breath to keep his imagination from spinning out of control.

"Why Ensign, I didn't realize you fancied the fairer sex," he voiced, keeping it low and discreet.

"Um…uh…. I don't…. I didn't…. I just…."

"Shhh," Harry admonished. "I'm trying to watch."

"What's going on over here?" B'Elanna crossed her arms over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently. "The Captain is getting mad; you guys are in deep trouble," she hissed, angry that she had to drop what she was doing when ordered to go look for them. When no one responded to her, she whipped her head around and followed their gaze, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" she huffed, elbowing her husband in the ribs.

Caught, Tom coughed and reluctantly tore his eyes away from Seven. He laughed nervously as he avoided making eye contact with his wife. "Um, well, you see…." he trailed off and sighed, knowing nothing he could say was going to quell that Klingon temper. He swallowed nervously as he finally met her gaze.

"We…uh…. well, we were just watching Seven working over there," he explained, pointing his head in the direction where the former Borg continued her duties.

"You were, huh?" B'Elanna narrowed in on her husband. She was about to chastise him for his behavior, but when she glanced over at Seven again, she suddenly decided it was not important. She couldn't help but appreciate the way the muscles in her legs strained against the body suit, and she was rendered uncharacteristically speechless. She felt a twinge between her legs and her nipples unexpectedly hardened, and for the first time in her life, she felt completely and totally aroused by another woman. It wasn't the fact that she was attracted to a woman that she found unsettling, but rather that it was this woman who always managed to get under her skin….skin…so soft….so curvy…._ I wonder what it would feel like to touch it? _She felt herself shiver at the mere thought of doing just that, and it confused her just as much as it excited her, and that in and of itself pissed off the hotheaded Klingon.

Tom stood there anxiously as he waited for the angry lecture he was sure to receive, but as he watched his wife staring at Seven, he began to relax just a bit, until he heard a low Klingon growl escape from her lips. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to squeal in excitement as he realized that his wife was just as enthralled by Seven of Nine as the rest of them. He couldn't help but feel more than a little turned on as he pictured himself having a threesome with B'Elanna and Seven, and had to shift as his body reacted to the fantasies floating around in his head. He put an arm around his wife as he looked back and forth from her to the to the blonde, trying to picture how this might all play out, when a most unwelcome thought occurred to him. _Shit, they'd probably be so into each other that I'd be left standing to watch. _His arousal dampened at the thought, but images of B'Elanna and Seven kissing and touching each other got him all fired up once more. _Yeah, I'd be okay with watching._

"I didn't realize she was so strong," B'Elanna uttered, completely oblivious to her husband.

"It's the Borg implants," the Doctor voiced, startling his fellow crewman. "She has physical strength far superior to any other species. It truly is remarkable." He glanced over just in time to get a glimpse of bare skin above tantalizing cleavage, and his jaw literally dropped in admiration. If he had a heart, it would have exploded in his chest right then and there. "Yes, she is a truly remarkable individual indeed. Exquisite. Never in the history of time has there been a creature more magnificent."

"Why Doctor, are you having naughty thoughts about Seven of Nine?" Tom teased.

"Oh please, like you're not. Come on, you guys are practically drooling over here," he shot back.

"Would you please shush?" Harry hissed out. "I'm trying to watch, and all this jabbering is spoiling the mood."

"He started it," the Doctor said childishly.

"I don't care, just shut up! I'm begging you," Harry practically whined. "It's not like we get this every day!"

"Fine, I'll shut up. Sheesh, you don't have to yell," he defended. "Oh, I almost forgot, Captain Janeway…."

"Oh my god, would you stop? Computer deactivate the EMH," Harry commanded, and the Doctor just laughed, knowing that he couldn't get rid of him that easily this time since they weren't on the ship.

He joined in with his fellow crewmates as they all stood there, silently captivated by the former Borg, who continued to lift boulder after boulder, seemingly unaware that her audience of admirers had grown.

Harry, Tom, Neelix, Samantha, B'Elanna, and now the Doctor were unable to tear their collective eyes off her. They were so caught up in their ogling that none of them heard footsteps approaching.

"Would any of you care to explain what is so important to keep you from your duties?" Commander Chakotay questioned, his authoritative voice betraying his displeasure with his subordinates. "Do I need to remind you of the importance of this particular objective?" He huffed out an annoyed breath when none of the assembled group responded; in fact, nobody even turned to look at him. He clenched his jaw as he walked around so he was now standing in front of them, blocking their view.

"What the hell, man?" Harry bit out, not even caring how he was talking to his superior. "You're in the way!"

Chakotay lifted his tattooed eyebrow at the belligerent tone in his voice and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to see what was more important than following the Captain's orders. He rolled his eyes as he turned around to reprimand the crew.

"Are you kidding me? You're just standing around watching Seven instead of doing your assigned jobs?"

"We were just appreciating the view," Neelix quietly pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, pushing away and moving around Chakotay so he could once again marvel at Seven. "And what a breathtaking view it is," he sighed dreamily, with a matching smile.

Chakotay was ready to discipline the Ensign when he caught sight of Seven's glorious chest, which looked even bigger in the suit she was wearing. He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on, and even though he had not cared for the former Borg before, he was starting to rethink that as he contemplated starting a romantic relationship with her. Sighing in resignation, he pushed Harry aside so he could stand in his place.

"Hey, that's my spot. I was here first," Harry complained.

Chakotay just shrugged. "Yeah, well, I outrank you, so shut up." His eyes started to glaze over. "Wow," he breathed. "She is absolutely stunning."

A few hundred feet away, Captain Janeway scanned the area. She was beyond annoyed, she was downright angry at the subpar work ethic of her crew. Never in her entire career had she had her authority so blatantly challenged. She had sent one crew member after the other to locate their missing comrades, and she had expected Commander Chakotay to be responsible enough to get them in line. "I guess if I want something done I have to do it myself," she muttered, as she began to walk in the general direction where everyone seemed to disappear into thin air, determined to reorient them to the importance of the command hierarchy and structure.

"They better have been kidnapped by an alien species or assimilated by the Borg, because I'm going to make them wish they had when I get through with them," she voiced to herself, and began to think of the various ways to discipline the wayward crew as she marched over to them, curious to see for herself what was more important than following her orders.

She was downright furious when she saw them, although a small part of her was relieved to find that they appeared to be unharmed and free from any Borg cybernetic enhancements. It was apparent that they didn't get assimilated by the Borg, but they were captivated by one single ex Borg, and as she got closer, she too was stopped in her tracks when she saw what had captured everyone's attention.

_OH MY GOD! _Her brain short-circuited and hot heat surged throughout her body as she stood literally frozen at the sight in front of her, and it was a vision she knew would stay burned in her memory for a very long time.

Kathryn had always found Seven to be an attractive woman, and she had certainly been drawn to the former Borg since she was first severed from the Collective, but she had never felt so physically affected by anyone in her entire life. Her mouth watered as she soaked in the curves so acutely on display in that outfit, and her eyes locked on the exposed skin of Seven's neck. Her lips literally burned to latch onto her throat and taste, and it was making her dizzy with arousal, so much so that she had forgotten all about her anger with the negligent and insubordinate crew.

Oblivious to the situation, Tuvok came and stood beside her, a PADD in his hand. "Here is the latest on the inventory, Captain. It seems that spending the extra days here was a wise idea. Not only has crew morale improved from the extended shore leave, but our supplies have benefited greatly as well."

Janeway's eyes still hadn't moved from where Seven was exerting herself, so Tuvok zeroed in on the blonde, and then back at Janeway. He watched his Captain eye the former Borg before he tried again. "Captain?"

That finally drew her attention away and she recovered by smiling faintly at the Vulcan. "Yes… what is it, Tuvok?"

"Here is the inventory you wanted; it all is in order as you requested."

"Good."

"Captain?" Tuvok raised his eyebrow.

Janeway knew she had been busted, and quietly groaned. "Sorry, Tuvok," she said softly. "I'm just a little out of sorts today."

"If I may, Captain," he said. "You are more than 'just a little out of sorts'." He then firmly glanced at the others perched nearby. "In fact, I could voice that to the others as well," he said sternly, then peered over back where Seven was lifting a large boulder. "Should I speak with her about it as well?"

Janeway's face went red. "No," she blurted. "This is not her doing." She squared her shoulders and moved so she was right up in Chakotay's face.

It took longer than Janeway would have liked for her first officer to notice her, and that made her even more annoyed that he was staring at the one member of the crew she wanted only for herself.

Finally, after another minute, he glanced in her direction and right away he noticed her arms crossed and the look of disdain on her face. "Captain!" Chakotay's voice snapped, as immediately stood at attention.

"Commander," she voiced loudly and authoritatively, and felt a sense of satisfaction when the rest of the crew clamored in behind him.

Kathryn drew in her next breath carefully and decided it would be best to complete their mission; she would save the tongue lashing for later. _Tongue lashing….my tongue on her skin…on her breasts…. on her…._

"Captain," Chakotay interrupted her thoughts as once again she felt the heat wash over her and pool between her legs, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to let it consume her. After all, it had been so long since she….

Inhaling another breath, she purposefully kept her eyes off the Astrometrics Officer as she squared her shoulders and narrowed in on the assembled crew.

"I was thinking perhaps you had gotten lost, or captured, and yet here I find you all gawking over Seven," she stated, her voice suddenly thick and dry.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones," B'Elanna muttered under her breath, tilting her chin in defiance when Captain Janeway turned fiery eyes her way.

Chakotay had the good sense to look chagrined at being caught and cleared his throat as he looked his commanding officer in the eye. "I was just telling the others we need to get back to work," he offered. "In fact, we were just heading back over to finish."

"I think that would be a good idea," she nodded. "We will talk about this when we get back on Voyager." When nobody moved, she felt her temper start to flare once more. "Carry on," she commanded though gritted teeth, and watched as they hurried off.

Like a moth to a flame, her eyes once more gravitated to Seven, who was now bent over at the waist. All the air was sucked out of her lungs and her heart stuttered inside her chest as her hands itched to touch that perfect ass...almost as much as her tongue and her….

Once again she was so caught up in her fantasies that she didn't notice that Seven had stopped moving the rocks and was now staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Her lips were pursed as her eyes studied the Captain, who found herself obsessing over what those very plump lips would taste like. Never before had Captain Kathryn Janeway ever felt so out of control. All she could do was silently stand there, unable to move or even speak, as Seven walked closer, stopping when their faces were literally just inches apart.

Kathryn swallowed hard as those lips she craved were so tantalizingly close, teasing her. It would be so easy to just…._ No!_

Seven arched a curious eyebrow. "No?" she questioned.

_Oh shit, did I say that out loud? _Kathryn swallowed and tried to regain her composure which was nearly impossible given her proximity to this woman who was making her feel things like she had never felt before. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she tried to shake herself out of the haze of arousal that Seven had ignited in her, but it was futile given how close they were. She finally managed to take a step back, putting some distance between them until she was able to form words once more.

"I…. uh…." Janeway growled inwardly in frustration at how she was suddenly incapable of speaking the English language.

Seven slightly smirked as she assessed the older woman, taking note of how her pupils were dilated, and her eyes that were glazed over looked three shades darker than normal. She noticed that the Captain was not looking directly at her, but rather her eyes seemed fixated on her chest. She observed the flushed tint in her cheeks and a quick once over indicated that the older woman's core temperature was 1.76 degrees warmer than normal. Her acute Borg hearing picked up on the increased tempo of Janeway's heart rate. The pheromones being emitted from the Captain were strong, and the blonde tilted her head in curious contemplation as she was hit with another odor, one she did not recognize. A quick analysis of the unfamiliar olfactory stimulus, along with the combined physiological and behavioral data she processed confirmed her hypothesis. Captain Kathryn Janeway was sexually aroused. Her own heart began to beat a little faster with that knowledge as she erased the space between them.

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

Kathryn's entire body felt as if it were on fire from the mere closeness to this woman, and the husky timbre of her voice sent a shiver of want down her spine. Her stomach was twisted in knots and her head was spinning as she tried in vain to move away, but with every step she took back, Seven of Nine simply followed until Kathryn was backed up against a tree.

"I…. uh…. you…." Janeway inwardly cursed her inability to formulate coherent speech. Blowing out an exasperated breath, she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I don't know what's come over me."

Seven leaned in as close as she could without actually touching the other woman. "I have analyzed all the data, and it would appear that you are sexually aroused," she offered matter of factly.

The feel of Seven's breath against her lips almost made Kathryn's knees buckle, and when she realized what the blonde had said, her eyes widened as they scanned the area, frantically searching for an escape. She tried to speak, but the air had been sucked from her lungs as her head began to spin.

Seven reached out to hold on to the other woman's arm to steady her. "You desire to engage in sexual relations with me. The feeling is reciprocated. Perhaps we should venture back to the ship?"

_Way to go Katie! God! Where in the hell is your training now? Wait is this real or am I dreaming? I'm in so much trouble. _Kathryn wanted nothing more than to do just that, but deep down knew she couldn't. There were so many reasons it was wrong, including "Starfleet regulations…." she blurted, only to be cut off by the former Borg.

"Your Starfleet regulations are no longer relevant," Seven voiced dismissively. "Our attraction is mutual, we both desire to copulate…I fail to understand what the problem is."

The very thought that Seven of Nine wanted her was almost too much to take, and Kathryn put a hand on the younger woman's chest to gently push the blonde back, which she immediately recognized was a huge mistake as she felt the other woman's heat. A groan slipped from her throat at how intoxicating it felt, as a chill of arousal skirted down her vertebra and spread through her like an exploding torpedo.

Just as quickly as it began, she managed to quash her desire before it could consume her, instantly berating herself for letting things spiral so out of control. Jerking her hand back like it was on fire, she tried to compose herself. "I can't take advantage of you like that, Seven. It wouldn't be right."

"Explain."

Janeway exhaled another shaky breath. "It's no secret that I've always treated you differently than the rest of the crew. I care about all of them, but since you were severed from the Collective…."

"You've wanted to engage in sexual activity with me," Seven finished for her.

"No!"

Confused, Seven furrowed her brows. "I do not understand. I know you find me desirable. Am I deficient in some way? Do you view me as an inferior sexual partner? Is it the implants?"

"What? No!" Kathryn blurted out, now even more flustered than before. "You're a beautiful woman, so beautiful Seven, and anyone would be lucky to be with you." Her voice was now softer.

"Except for you," Seven stated. "Why do you persist in resisting what we both want and what I know you need? Stop denying yourself this."

"I didn't say that I wanted it," Janeway tried to clarify, not liking that Seven could read her so easily.

"You haven't denied it either," Seven pointed out. "I know you want me."

"Oh god," Janeway stammered, even more turned on than she was before. Still, she didn't want to take advantage of this woman. "Have you even….do you even know how…."

"The Borg have knowledge of the sexual practices of more than six hundred thousand species," Seven informed her. "I can assure you that I am more than capable of inducing a superior sexual climax for you."

A torturous moan of pleasure escaped from Kathryn's lips as she felt her arousal skyrocket. "I have no doubt about that," she voiced shakily, desperately trying to hang on to her command and do the right thing.

Seven grabbed both of her arms and leaned down to lock eyes with her. "I am agreeable to fornicating with you. Do you wish to negotiate the parameters of our sexual encounter? Do you prefer prolonged foreplay? Shall I manually stimulate you or are you more partial to cunnilingus? Tell me what you want, and I shall make it my prime objective to give you the sexual experience you desire," she whispered confidently.

Kathryn's internal battle between what she wanted and her sense of duty was more intense than any battle with any alien race she had ever encountered.

Almost as if she could sense how close the older woman was to giving in, Seven leaned down, her lips brushing against the shell of Kathryn's ear as her hot breath burned her skin. "Lower your shields and cease with the evasive maneuvers. I am Borg…Resistance is futile."

Wanting nothing more to just let her body take charge and give into her desires, Kathryn ignored the low growl that bubbled from her throat, and then realized the very provocative situation they were in, and with a few of her crew are just meters away. _God damn it, Katie, you are a decorated Starfleet Captain, and you knew better than to be standing this close to a member of your crew, let alone thinking these inappropriate thoughts._

Standing up straighter, she tugged her uniform down, and it took all her training to assume her command persona and glare at this beautiful Borg. She quickly placed a hand up and separated herself from Seven a little forcibly.

"Seven, I could write you up for insubordination. You can't do that to a superior officer," she firmly told her. "But since you are new, and still not aware of all the protocols, I will let this slide, just this once. Am I clear?"

Seven's reaction was delayed. Janeway had never seen her this way, and it quickly made her heart pinch painfully in her chest. Finally, after another moment, Seven straightened, her voice void of any emotion. She was totally Borg, her hard, dark blue eyes revealing nothing at all. "I understand, Captain."

Janeway could not take the way Seven was looking at her now, and it almost killed her to see Seven this way. She was already missing the other side of the Seven…. the sexy, confident dominating side. Something inside of her just snapped and a satisfied pompous grin split her lips.

Rather than dismiss the younger woman, she moved in close… so close that she knew Seven felt her breath trickle down her neck by the way she lightly shivered. "We need to get back to work, although I would really love to see you, say about 1900 hours in my quarters."

Kathryn drew back just in time to witness Seven's shocked expression. She raised an eyebrow at her and it took the former Borg a moment to catch on. Seven raised a similar eyebrow toward her Captain. "I will comply."

Janeway smiled wickedly, but only for a second before her command mask slipped into place. "Good, now finish up here, and this time make sure they help you."

"Yes Captain."

Janeway turned to go, then swiveled back. "After all, I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, now would I?"

Kathryn watched the other woman swallow tightly before she turned back around, hiding the pleased expression on her face as she gave orders to the rest of the crew. She wanted this job done even more efficiently and quickly than ever before. After all she had to a date, and she didn't want to be late.

…..

The next morning, Kathryn awoke to find herself naked and wrapped around a sleeping ex-Borg. Her body was sore and muscles she had not used in years ached, but she didn't care. She propped herself up on an elbow and traced the outline of the blonde's face. Just as she was about to kiss the other woman awake, she was alerted that someone was at the door.

She quickly dressed and opened the door to find Naomi Wildman standing there with a huge grin on her face. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Seven," the girl informed her.

Before Kathryn could respond, she felt a hand on her lower back as Seven came up behind her, dressed in one of her robes. She winced at how this must look to the little girl, but before she could express it, Naomi was already talking.

"Seven," Naomi greeted with a wide smile.

"Naomi Wildman, sub unit of Samantha Wildman, state your purpose for this intrusion," she commanded, a hint of affection underlying the harsh tone of voice.

Naomi held out a hand as she looked up at Seven expectantly. "I'm here to collect my rations," she informed. "I won, fair and square."

Seven squeezed the Captain's hips and ignored the questioning look on her face as she moved to kneel in front of Naomi. "Yes, I suppose you did." Her lips quirked in amused affection for the child. "I shall deliver your winnings to you at precisely at 1100 hours." She then straightened up and put her hands behind her back. "That will be all."

Naomi grinned, her eyes darting back and forth between the two women. "Told ya," she gloated, then turned to skip away.

Kathryn arched a curious eyebrow at Seven. "What was that all about?"

Seven wrapped her arms around the older woman and kissed her neck just below her ear. "We engaged in a wager, and I lost," she stated simply.

Kathryn pulled back just enough to narrow in on the blonde. "What was the wager?"

Seven smirked, her hands moving under the Captain's shirt to lightly caress the skin on her back. "Naomi challenged me to wear that outfit I had on yesterday. She thought that it would persuade you to finally acknowledge that you found me attractive."

Shocked, Kathryn stepped back and glared at Seven. "So, that's what this was? Some kind of game?"

Unfazed, Seven simply stepped up into the older woman's space and once again took her in her arms. "No, it was a tactical maneuver to get you to finally admit that you desired me," she explained. "And I believe that I successfully fulfilled my objective," she husked, placing a gentle kiss to the base of the redhead's neck.

"What objective would that be?" Kathryn asked, tilting her head to give Seven better access to her neck.

"To give you a superior sexual climax," Seven whispered throatily, causing the other woman to moan. "Judging from the frequency and intensity of your physiological responses, all the data indicate I accomplished my mission."

"Oh, yes," the Captain hummed. "You seem to be okay with losing…." Kathryn squirmed under the light ministrations from Seven's hands and lips.

"I made the wager with Naomi Wildman that Harry Kim would stop in his tracks, but I wasn't sure you would. I don't mind being wrong just this once. I am quite pleased that you noticed."

Janeway laughed, pulling away slightly, so she could look Seven in the eyes. "I guess I had no other choice," she relayed, delicately tracing a finger over the implant hanging over the younger woman's eye.

Then suddenly, a distraught look fell across Seven's face. "Hey, what is it?" Kathryn asked.

"I had no idea that…. that Chakotay, and Tom, and Neelix and even the Doctor would…"

Kathryn laughed again. "Don't forget about B'Elanna and Samantha," she snorted.

Seven's eyes went wide as she finally let that register. "They didn't…. they weren't…. were they?" the former Borg gasped. "How will I ever speak to them again after this?"

Janeway grinned as she softly kissed Seven. "Serves you right for making a wager like that."

Seven just pulled Kathryn closer. "It was totally worth it, because as they say, I got the girl. Or should I say…. I got the Captain."


End file.
